Suga-mama short story
by Shmittie
Summary: Suga is more than a vice-captain or the captains lover...


Rain fell heavily, draping Karasuno high with a foggy presence. The boys' volleyball team was hard at work in the gymnasium, the front door open to swoon the cool air inside the stuffy room.

"Hinata! To your left!"

A blue and yellow volleyball streamed through the air, slamming Hinatas unprepared arms clumsily. The small boy shrilled as the ball flew back and behind him, soaring almost perfectly out the unsealed door.

"_Again?!"_ Kageyama shouted; his hands balled up into fists. "That's the third missed receive! Pay closer attention!"

"Oi, go fetch that one outside. You already lost two last week, we can't lose another." Ukai ordered, gesturing Hinata outside with his finger.

"Yes, Sensei…" The teenage boy reluctantly moaned, tiredly jogging to the ajar door. He stood in the entrance, his cat-like eyes searching through the outdoor rain.

"What's the hold up, shorty?" Tanaka called from his stance on the opposing side of the net.

The orange haired boy glanced over his shoulder at the team, choking as he noticed everyones eyes and attention towards him.

"I-I can't see the ball!"

"Then go outside! It's probably in the grass somewhere." The coach muttered, his tone sticky with annoyance.

"But it's pouring…" Hinata whined, his shoulders slumping forward.

"Go outside!" Kageyama yelled, stepping forward.

Hinata jumped at the sight of the inferior first-year nearing, and quickly skidded out into the maze of rain and mist.

"What a complainer," Diachi chuckled, his arms crossed as he stood near Sugawara.

"Ah, Sawamura, but you can't help but love him!"

"You mean _you _can't help but love him. You treat him like he's your own child."

"Do not!" The silver-headed boy defended.

"Face it Koushi, you seem to be very motherly with a few of our teammates. Especially little Hinata."

"No… it may seem like that, but it's just because he's so small."

"Nishinoyas small," Diachi countered, making sure to lower his voice as the second year was near hearing range.

"Sure, but he's very independent and can care for himself. Hinata is just so helpless."

"So you admit it," Diachi grinned. "You _do _treat him like your own child."

"I-" The 17 year old boy fell silent, his mind racing for excuses. "…Damn you Diachi."

The volleyball captain sniggered as the vice gave up; But his smile soon faded as a yelp was heard from outside the fuzz of rain.

"That sounded like Hinata," Tanaka piped up, his face looking a tinge more serious than usual.

Sugawaras hair stood up, and his body tensed as he stared out the door. Diachi watched him as he bristled, the grin ghostly returning.

Sugawara glanced at the other boy out of the corner of his eye, groaning as he started to snicker.

"You're only proving my point further Koushi,"

"Whatever, he might be hurt!"

"Knowing that cluts, he probably tripped or something." Nishinoya said, matter-of-factly.

"It wouldn't be the first time either," Tsukishima sneered, pushing his glasses up with his ring finger.

After a few minutes of the team chiseling and chattering, Sugawara finally sighed, strolling up to the opened door.

"I'll go see what he's doing."

"Be quick, Sugawara. While you do that, the rest of us will _continue our practice._"

Coach blew the whistle, a loud shrill echoing through Sugas ears as he stepped out into hammering rain.

"Brr," He tugged down his jackets sleeves, glad he didn't remove the piece of clothing.

It wasn't only two yards walked, when Sugawara realized he was close to drenched. His hair was plastered to his head as he squinted, searching for an orange head to pop up anywhere.

His heart caught in his throat as his feet slammed into something, and he unexpectedly stumbled forward.

"Wahh!" Sugawara heard a yelp beneath him as he fell forwards.

The setters' arms flailed as he regained his balance, peering down at the squashed Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata! Are you okay?" He asked, squatting down to match the height of the sitting boy.

Hinata had a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it carefully as his eyes winced.

"S-sorta."

Suga instinctively placed his hand underneath Hinatas, feeling for any injury. He let out a sigh of relief as only a small bump and throbbing was felt beneath his gentle fingertips.

"What happened?" He asked, quite loudly considering the pouring rain drowned out most sound.

"I tripped on the volleyball…I-I couldn't see where I was going!" The young boy added, almost defensively.

Sugawara smiled. "Well let's get back to practice, alright? Inside we can check your head."

"Can we also check my ankle?"

Sugawaras eyes widened, and soon lowered down to the first-years feet. His left ankle was red, slightly twisted a little farther than normal.

"Y-yeah. We'll check that too." He said, glancing up at his large eyes with a re-assuring grin.

"Can you walk?" He questioned, standing back up. He watched as Hinata quickly tried to follow him up, yet collapsed back down.

"I'll take that as a no." He chuckled lightly, helping the smaller boy back up.

"W-will you carry me?"

The vice-captain peered back down at the boy, his heart sinking as the young child stared up at him with large -almost pouting- eyes.

_Damn it Koushi!_


End file.
